The Beginning
by Akemi2013
Summary: Amy Schmidt is expected by her father to get a job, starting with an application to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. She catches the eye of the daytime security guard, a purple garbed man named Vincent, who hopes that maybe she could help him with...deviant plans. (Before FNAF 2, June 23rd 1986)


_1986_

"Put your jacket on."

Sounds harmless enough, right? It sounds like a parent telling their child to keep the winter chill away and prevent them from falling ill.

But it isn't winter. And this isn't a child.

June 23rd. Amy hated this day. She was one of the unlucky ones to share a birthday with her younger sibling, Michael. She didn't hate little Mike, however. She loved him dearly, but this day was supposed to be special for her, and yet, it was just Mike's birthday for her parents.

"I said put your damn jacket on!"

Amy flinched at the words. "Yes sir." She complied.

"It's Mike's birthday, he's turning 6, and no one in Freddy Fazfuck's pizza needs to see your arms. And what are you doing when you get there?"

She folded her arms, cringing slightly from the purple that now painted her skin hidden beneath her brown jacket. _I turn 20 today, dad._

"What was that?"

Amy's eyes went wide as she tried to figure out if she said that out loud.

"I said putting in an application, dad."

The tall, wiry man grumbled to himself in the driver's seat. Amy stole a glance in the right side mirror at her mother sitting silently in the passenger seat, whose eyes glazed over in sweet mental escape.

Amy looked over to her brother Mike; his head hung low, as if it were his fault. She smiled a bit. "Hey Mike?"

The boy glanced at his sister, he was wearing a bandana and holding a toy foxy hook.

"You ready to see Foxy?"

A grin grew on Mike's face. "AM I EVER!" Mike cheered. The renewed cheeriness of Mike gave Amy some solace. At least someone will have a good day.

The truck swerved recklessly into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Here we are, Mikey!" Their dad said.

The four got out of the truck and headed to the front to get Mikey tokens for the games.

"Party reservation, name is Schmidt." She heard her dad tell the front desk over the screams of children. Amy glanced around the room, eyes glazing over the kids until she saw an unusual man in a purple uniform with purple hair, arms crossed and leaning against the wall near the stage. She stole glances at him; she swore if she looked hard enough his SKIN was purple too?

"Where would she get an application to work here?" Amy heard her dad say.

"The only position we have open in the night shift, and if she wants that job, she needs to talk to the guy in purple." The counter woman said.

"You heard her, Amy. Go ask for the job."

"Yes sir." Amy complied, and approached the purple guy, noting how hot it was in the pizzeria. She thought about taking the jacket off, but then remembered the bruises, and thought better of it. "Umm, excuse me?" She said, attempting to get his attention.

"Yeah?" A gruff voice replied. He sounded bored.

She felt unreasonably nervous, like…like…that chicken on stage was watching her.

"I was told I need to talk to you about the nightshift position?"

The purple man glanced over her, taking in her looks. She was a bit small, and just might survive if she was caught by one of the, no, she's too cunning for that. A bit unsure of herself, but easily moldable. He wanted her for the nightshift, but mostly just for himself. He grinned. Just as he tried to speak, the animatronics broke into a loud song. It looked to Amy like he sighed, and then he motioned for her to follow him. He led her past some party rooms down a hall to an office.

"My name is Vincent, day shift guard for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, how can I help ya?" He asked offhandedly.

Amy took a seat and sat up straight and proper. "Well, I am Amy, and I am interested in this position to guard the building at night because Freddy's Diner was always a favorite place of mine to-"

She was abruptly cut off by a wave of Vincent's hand. "No, no, no; I don't want basics – I want to know some random ass shit."

Amy cocked an eyebrow, mainly at Vincent's relaxed nature with her – like she wasn't a threat.

"Okay…" she proceeded cautiously. "What do you want to know?"

He folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on his forearms. "Hmm…what's your favorite color?"

"Red?" Amy replied awkwardly.

"Tsk, tsk, your answer should have been purple dearie." He replied, wincing. "I'm afraid we'll seek other applicants." He got up and turned his back to her, looking at the schedules of the waitresses. Amy just sat there for a second. She _needed _this job; if she didn't get it, she didn't know how her father would react.

"Are you kidding me?" Amy tried those words, slowly exercising them out. Vincent grinned to himself with his back still to her. Somehow he _knew_ that she had some fight in her.

She forced herself up quickly, boring holes in the back of the purple man's back. "Are you seriously fucking sorting applicants by what **ASSES** they'll kiss? No. Fuck this and fuck YOU!"

Vincent whirled around and slammed his hands on the table, not in anger, but in sheer excitement. Amy recoiled at the gesture. "THAT! That's what I'm talking about! You're hired!" He exclaimed with a cheshire grin that would make the feline himself feel shame. "I just need your info. Full name?"

"Hold the fuck up, that was a test?"

"Yes, doll, do keep up~!" He teased her lightly. "Now, what's your full name?"

"Amelia Schmidt."

"Birthday?"

"June 23rd, 1966."

Vincent paused. "Happy birthday."

Amy chuckled sadly to herself. "Thank you."

"Sign here, doll." Vincent told her.

Amy did as asked, still in a state of slight bewilderment at the odd, purple guy.

"Let me show you the ropes tonight, oh, and you start at midnight. This is your office at night, mine in the day." Amy nodded. Vincent handed her a set of keys. "They're all marked, just show up, and make _sure _you're in the office at 12. Don't be late, cuz on a usual day I'm leavin' then. I'll leave messages on the phone to guide you through the rest of the nights." Vincent rummaged through the nearby closet. Small groans and murmurs could be heard from the purple man in the closet.

Amy leaned forward to see what he was doing until a loud "Ah HAH!" rang from the closet. He walked out with a red uniform button up. He grinned, and said, "I knew we had one in red! Here~!" He sang.

"Has anyone told you how odd you are?" Amy asked.

Vincent grinned and replied, "They never stop! Isn't it boring, being normal?" they exited to office to return to the main floor.

"Don't you get tired, getting noticed all the time?"

Vincent shot a grin Amy's way. "Never!"

The two rejoined the party, and immediately upon entering the stage room, Amy felt her father's gaze fall upon her. Amy shifted uneasily, and turned to say, "I need to go, my dad needs me." She gestured to the wirey man glaring at her.

Vincent stared at the man. _What a mindless brute. _He thought to himself. He noticed Amy reluctantly walking towards her father when he caught her arm. He noticed that Amy flinched from the pain of the bruises hiding beneath her jacket but admired her for holding her face straight to look at him. "Yes sir?"

Vincent noticed her change in demeanor with her father in the room. "I-I forgot." He stuttered, trying to rack his brain for any excuse to keep her away from the violent man. Yes, Vincent knew her father abused her. He also knew her spirit wasn't broken, and that maybe it could be molded into something else entirely.

"Mr. Vincent?" Amy snapped to get his attention. "You okay?"

Vincent snapped out of his trance and turned his thin line of a mouth into a toothy grin. "Just Vincent. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to begin now. What do you think about hopping on the clock and me training you until 6 am?"

Amy nodded. "Sure!" She replied. "I'll let him know."

"I'm coming too." Vincent said quickly.

Amy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sure, I guess, it might be good if he knew my boss." She shrugged.

Amy led the strange purple guy through the crowd to her father.

"Dad, this is Vincent, and he has kindly given me the night shift position. Vincent, this is Normand Schmidt, my father." She stepped back a bit and let the men become acquainted.

"Good to meet you, Vince." Vincent winced at the nickname.

"Honor is mine." He gritted. "I'm afraid I'll need to start Amelia right away. Today in fact…now. She gets off at 6 am."

Amy saw her father's nostrils flare up, displaying his disgust in the time to pick her up. "I cannot provide her transportation from work. She is denying the job, thank you."

Amy, against her better judgement, began protesting. "Dad, I got a job like you wanted, I need to-" She flinched when he raised a hand to her, but it was caught by her new boss. Her dad was strong, but Vincent was by far not a weak man.

"Big men like you don't need to hit women. I will drop her off at the house she _chooses_. And you touch her again," he leaned in for the last part so Amy would not hear, "I will rip your intestines from your belly. Are we clear?"

Normand paled. "Crystal." He clenched.

Vincent grinned. "Excellent! Come on Amy, time to get you acquainted with the restaurant!"

He extended a hand to Amy, inviting her to follow him. Amy hesitated, glanced at her father who was massaging his wrist, and grinned. She'd never seen anyone overpower her father. "Yes sir!" She took his hand and off they went to some of the back rooms so he could show her some of the parts of the animatronics.

"What did you say to my father?" Amy asked, nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of her coat.

Vincent smirked. "I let him know how things around here work. I can't have my employee's arms painted purple, no matter how beautiful a color it is."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. "What have you done?" She whispered. "How did you know?!" She demanded, tears threatening to spill over.

Vincent turned to face her. "I observe people. It's what I do, after all. And I can tell when people are uncomfortable. As for your arms – the jacket stayed on, despite the fact that it's hot as hell in here. I simply put two and two together.

Amy solemnly nodded. "I suppose I was a bit obvious about it…"

Vincent shook his head. "There is no obvious about it, doll." He reached out and embrace her in a hug. She flinched a bit from the unfamiliar friendly touch, but Vincent knew he would break her of that habit. He continued. "How many people have noticed what is happening to you?" He tutted knowing there were none. "I'm good with people is all. You are not guilty, understood?"

Amy nodded into his uniform, desperately holding back Niagara Falls.

"AMMMYYYY!" The girl pull out of the comfort she so dearly sought to see her brother Mike standing there. "Dad said you're leaving us…is that true? Don't leave on my birthday!" He ran up and jumped into Amy's arms.

Vincent scoffed. Even the kid forgot it was Amy's birthday too. He met Amy's terrified eyes and realized that she was being kicked out. Perfect opportunity to begin earning her trust. Maybe, then juuust maybe, she would help him with his…plan.

Vincent dropped to one knee to speak with the boy. "I'm sorry kiddo, but your sister is movin' in with me!" He gestured for Mike to come closer and glanced at Amy with a smirk before whispering something to her brother. Mike gasped in happiness and looked at his sister.

"Amy you didn't tell me you had a boyyyyyfrieeenddd!" Mike teased her. Amy's cheeks went bright strawberry red, and she looked at Vincent with wide eyes. Mike then said "I love you Amy! Come and visit, kay?" Amy nodded, and hugged her brother, still in shock. When Mike ran off, she stared at Vincent's triumphant stance – arms crossed with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I'm going to kill you." She murmured, wide-eyed staring at him. Vincent's grin grew wider, and replied, "Not quite, doll~."

She sighed. "I'll be out as soon as I can, I'll get another-"

Vincent waved his hand to cut her off. "I caused this. You can stay as long as you would like!"

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned him.

Vincent gave a wry grin. "You don't deserve that life. You can be so much more that a girl cowering under her father. And it's your birthday. New beginnings! You're what," He gave some thought, "1966…20 years old today. You're no longer a little girl Amelia."

She bit her lip and thought about his words. "Okay. I can do this." She said, determined.

"That's the spirit!" Vincent replied, genuinely smiling. He looked at his watch. "In a half an hour, I get off. We'll go and collect your things, and I'll show you the house, then I'll take ya back for your shift tonight at 12. How's that sound?"

She nodded vigorously. "Sounds great!"

"You're not staying with him." A male voice called down the hall. Amy shrank when she realized it was her father. She turned to face him. "Sorry sir, I-I j-just…"

"Just? Just what. You." He gestured to Vincent with his index finger. "Don't get involved. I am punishing MY daughter so back the fuck up."

Vincent placed a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder, gave her a smirk, and walked forward to meet the man. Amy followed him closely.

"Old man, what are you doing?" He taunted. "You lost! L-O-S-T. She's 20 today, or have you forgotten that too? You lost your parenting rights when she turned 18."

"Why I outta wring out your neck!" The man assured vehemently.

"Careful." Vincent chuckled evilly. Never make threats you can't follow through on. Me, on the other hand, am a man of my word." He assured darkly.

Normand stared down the purple guy, then lunged for Amy and grabbed her arm to drag her away. A sharp _crack _resounded through the room, and both men were shocked to find that the cowering girl from before had cold-cocked her own father in the nose, breaking it. Normand immediately released Amy, and glared daggers at her. She quickly scampered behind Vincent, fearing backlash.

Vincent on the other hand, didn't mind. She was braver than he had thought, and he was gloating about the girl's triumph to the old man. "Get out of the restaurant, or I'll escort you out myself!"

Normand had one last look at Amelia before sulking away, gathering what was left of his family, and leaving Freddy's Pizzaria.

"AHAHAHA That was amazing Amelia! Well done, doll!"

Amy blushed before whispering "Thank you," with a small smile on her face.

"Come along, doll, let's begin training you for the job."

**Alright guys. This is a pilot, more is probably to come but if there isn't must reception I might not continue, I don't know. Vincent has rooted himself in my mind palace and won't leave until I continue. You know how hard it is to have a child murderer in your mind all the time?! Pretty difficult! Let me know what you think lovelies! **


End file.
